Dil Ne Joh Dhoka Diya
by nicolewoods
Summary: He was tired of what they have been doing to him. But then what were they doing to him? To be frank,"nothing" and that's what they have been doing. But something they said, triggered some unhealed injuries, he never even knew he had. Well, it was a trifle matter nothing to get a person into depression but not for him…..it was just too much
1. Chapter 1

Dil Ne Joh Dhoka Diya

The night never seemed dark these days. Its quite amazing isn't it how the light slowly disappears into the shadow of the darkness every eve and yet valiantly fights it's way back in the morn. What does it mean, that one should let go of oneself in certain battles so that it could resurrect itself to glory later. But what if that later doesn't come any time sooner, won't the man die of a devastatingly long waiting.

When will that time come, when they would really see him for the person he really is?. Mistakes had been made but it wasn't worth this pain. No he hadn't deserved this or had he?.

This was all senior inspector abhijeet could think of for the past couple of months. He was tired of what they have been doing to him. But then what were they doing to him? To be frank,"nothing" and that's what they have been doing. But something they said, triggered some unhealed injuries, he never even knew he had. Well, it was a trifle matter nothing to get a person into depression but not for him…..it was just too much

2 months ago, 11 am. CID bureau Mumbai

He was exhausted beyond his limits but yet the work needed to be done. There were files that needed his pen and then there was his body that required some attention. He stood up to get himself some caffeine from the canteen which seemed to be his common hide out. As he sipped the drink, at first there seemed to be that flow of energy but it soon died off which led him to drift into sleep.

Time wasn't a factor now that he was far away from being weak and longed to be there which was when the terror started again.

"abhijeet, main tere maa hoon…"

"beta , tum pechachanti hoon nah mujhe….bolo innlogon ko ki tumhe sab kuch yaad hai, bolo inn logon ki tum abhijeet ho….mera abhijeet"

Daya ,rajat and sachin had just come into the caffetaria from the crime spot when they spotted abhijeet sleeping in on the table.

Rajat: dekhiyna daya sir, ye abhijeet sir bhi nah do din se arram nahi kar raha hoon aur abhi dekho table pe soo gaya….acp sir hote toh zabardasti ghar bhej sakte de , ab aap hi kuch karo nah daya sir.

Daya: janta hoon rajat, kal freddy ne call karke bataya ta par mein kya karu who dcp sir ke saath gyai thi nah, issilye ussko samjane ka time bhi nahi mila..par abhi dekhta hoon mein, pehle kuch juice lete hain sab log….. phir mein khud issko ghar chodunga

While daya went to the counter, rajat and sachin proceeded to the table and sat near their senior who was still in deep sleep. It was rajat who first noticed that their senior was mumbling something in his sleep and his brow was deepened with his hands clutched.

Rajat : dekho sachin, abhijeet sir neend mein shiver kar raha hai ,lagta hai sir ko bhukar hogaya.

Sachin: ha sir , mein dekhti hoon.

Sachin proceeded to wake up his senior which resulted in a turmoil. Abhijeet suddenly stood up with his eyes half opened and tried to move which resulted in hitting with the table. Rajat and sachin both proceeded to catch hold of their senior when they saw something they shouldn't have. As soon as their hands clutched him, he pushed them away, shouting at them at the same time.

Abhijeet: chodo mujhe…..mujhe nahi jaana hai tum log ho kaun…just leave me alone

Daya who was busy at the counter ran to his friend seeing him so desperate.

Daya: abhijeet kya hua..tu chilla kyu rahe hoon

Abhijeet: kaun abhijeet? …aur mere paas mat aao …aur uss aurat ko bhi door rakho mujho (pointing to an invisible figure out front)

Sachin ; sir aap ko kya hua ….aap baitho pehle (proceeded to make him sit)

But abhijeet grew more irritated and wanted to run which he would have succeeded if it were for daya who held him tightly

Abhijeet:(( struggled under the tight grasp and could not move, it was as if something was leaving him ) chodo muhje….chodo and then he went numb, falling to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

(Guys many of you, might not agree with this chapter, it's kind of a depressing one but the story demanded it. And sometimes people do the most irrational things even when they are fully aware of it 'cause they desperately want to escape the pain….. )

Chapter 2

To the present

He could merely get up but he knew he had to 'cause it wouldn't look great to be dead on a chair, would it? He glanced towards the kitchen remembering something which he seemed to constantly forget these days. Ahh yes! to eat that's it" eat". But what is food to a dead man?

After a frighteningly long shower, he settled on the window side to have a last look at the world below. He liked what he saw though it was nothing of importance but he was happy for this world which would be still there tomorrow when he wouldn't. he moved on to the bed knowing there isn't seeing any more to do, looked at his white pajamas and perfectly combed hair. He never why but white always seemed to look better on a dead guy. He dimmed the light, tossed the bottle of pills and gulped it down with a glass of water. He had time; he knew ….maybe a couple of minutes.

Well, they say "one would rewind one's life when you stand at the door of death "but here he didn't want to rewind anything anymore. If there's anything anyone could do it would be to erase those memories for him. Sleep seemed to dropping on his eyelids and that's when he realized he had to see him for the last time and so he moved across his hand to pillow and pulled the framed photo of his best friend from underneath.

"daya", he said," hum log bohut acche partners ban sakte the par…"

He never completed the sentence mainly 'cause he didn't want to. It's surprising how one would want to talk so much when there's no one and no time to spare. "Vengeance "is never the answer but he wanted them to suffer, suffer the guilt of doubting him again and again and again. He did love them for all you know but that love cannot substitute for the pain he had to bear and he was tired of it again.

He glanced towards the ceiling and gave up on thinking stuff's. …well, what's the use of thinking anything anymore.

Sing me to sleep

Take me to sleep

I'm tired

I wanna go to bed

and then leave me alone

Don't try to wake me up in the morn

'Cause I'll be gone

Don't feel so bad

'Cause deep in my heart

I'm glad to go

'Cause I really want to go

There's another world, a better world

Don't ask why…why?

(Authors note: I know this chapter is very very small but before I continue further on this, I needed your opinions on whether this story is worth it or not. I am an amateur here and lately I very much doubt my writing skills. So it would be great, if u guys could help out with Ur true reviews. The above poetry is an adaptation from somewhere I can't remember. So the credit if there's any is not mine. The success of any story is when the readers can connect to the characters and somehow if my story is unable to give that connection, then I am truly sorry and wouldn't continue with it. So ply do read and review. Thanks for reading)


End file.
